Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Time and Darkness
by walkingonair1323
Summary: After joining Wigglytuff's Guild with her new friend Pluto, Lynx has been having these strange dreams. Though Lynx thinks their memories, she wishes some of them weren't. My version of PMD Explorers of Time and Darkness. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: A Pokemon Beginning

**AN: **I do not own anything Pokemon related!

First story so excited, I will take helpful tips and criticism, FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?' <em>The sound of waves filled my ears, my headache slowly fading with the soothing sound. "Hey are you OK!" I felt myself cringe at the loudness of the new sound. "Come on, wake up!" After gaining the energy, I opened my eyes. The beach had bubbles floating around, making the sunrise across the ocean in even more beautiful then it already was. The water sparkled, and the tides hit the rocks and sand, going back and forth in a mesmerizing pattern.

Someone shuffled next to me. I turned around to see a Piplup with what looked to be a string with some kind of stone attached to it rapped around his neck. "Oh good your awake, I was getting worried." The Piplup sighed in relief, putting his blue flipper behind his head with a smile on his face. I slowly stood up, stumbling a little bit at the tingling sensation in my legs. "My names Pluto by the way, you?" I looked at the blue Pokemon for a second, trying to recall what my name actually was. "...Lynx." The Piplup started to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Really? That's a weird name for a Vulpix."

_' Vulpix, what the hell is he talking about?' _" Look Skipper, last time I checked I was a human, not a Vulpix." Pluto just got a confused expression on his face. " Really, you sure do look like a Vulpix though, just look at your reflection." The penguin Pokemon pointed in the direction of a puddle. In disbelief I walked over to the small puddle, determined to prove a point. " Fine, but just to show you how wro-"

"..."

"..."

" How the hell did I turn into a Vulpix!" I started going into a panic, looking closer to my reflection, my nose almost in the water. In the puddle was the reflection of a crimson red Vulpix, six tails swaying behind her, and a scar starting from the tip of her eyebrow all the way down to her jaw line. A black choker was around her neck, a red inscription onto the piece of jewelery. The Vulpix was actually very pretty, though unfortunately, depends the way you look at it, that Vulpix was me.

"Are you playing a joke on me?" I turned around quickly, staring at Pluto with a panic look. "Why would I kid about this!" The penguin put his flippers up in the air, backing up just a little bit. "Sorry, but it is hard to believe. Though you don't have to blow up on me." After a few minutes I calmed down, sitting down on my hind legs. " I apologize, just kinda hard to believe that my imposable thumbs were replaced by paws and claws." Pluto set his flippers back to his side, stepping forward.

" It's okay, but how did you turn into a Pokemon in the first place?" My ears flattened to my head, and my shoulders slumped. " To tell you the truth Skipper, I can't remember anything before waking up on this beach and meeting you." The Piplup got a sad look in his eyes. " Oh, well that's to bad..." Pluto then got a, yet again, confused look on his face. " You do know my face is Pluto and not Skipper right?" I smirked at the penguin Pokemon. " I know, but I like Skipper better." I could practically see a sweat drop go across his forehead. " OK we-"

Suddenly Pluto was pushed into me, causing me to stumble back and almost fall onto the sand. " Whoever did that is a dead Pokemon." I mumbled to myself, shaking some sand off my fur. " Hey! Why'd you do that!" Pluto yelled at the two attackers. I then noticed that his necklace had flew to the ground, in between us and the two dumb asses. I looked from behind Pluto, to see a Zubat and a Koffing, an arrogant smirk on both their faces. " Cause we wanted to mess with ya!" Zubat started laughing, his buddy Koffing soon joining in to. The Zubat then lunged at Pluto's stone, snatching it up. A panicked expression crossed the blue Pokemon's face.

" Whoa-ho-ho! To scared to try and get it back?" Koffing started to laugh some more. " I didn't expect you to be such a coward!" I felt rage rise up into my stomach, how dare they talk to Pluto like that. " Hey how dare you talk to him like that you pathetic excuse for a living being!" If possible, Zubat just started to laugh some more. " He-he-he, looks like someone is a little feisty." Zubat turned to Koffing, that smirk still on his face. " Come on, lets go." The duo ran off into the cave behind us, laughing the whole way there.

I turned around to look at Pluto, a sad and defeated look on his face. " Wh-what should I do? That was my personal treasure and meant everything to me." Tears started to form in tho corner of his eyes, his face looking down to the ground. '_Poor Pluto..._' I was kinda disappointed that he gave up that easily. Suddenly though, he shook his head, blinking the tears away. " No I got to get it back!" Pluto turned around to look at me, a determined look on his face. " I would really appreciate it if you helped me Lynx." I gave Pluto a reassuring smile. " Of course, anything to get back at those jerks!" Pluto jumped up in excitement, then wrapped his arms around my neck. " Th-thank you so much Lynx!." I pealed him off of me, out of breath from the suffocating hug. " Hold up Skipper, lets go and get your treasure back before you thank me." Pluto and I then ran off after the two thieves.

* * *

><p>Finally finished. I hope you like the story and I will try to add a new chapter once a week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle of Many

**AN: **I'm SO SORRY for not adding a new chapter, but I had went to camp, and then when I got back home something was wrong with my computer so I had to get it fixed. Also the reason I am using Vulpix is because that is on of my favorite Pokemon. Also someone asked me why I don't add two or three chapters a day, that is because I am a very busy, and I like to have time to add new ideas to the story if I have any over the week. Thank you for your reviews, it makes me VERY happy! Now let the story...BEGIN!

* * *

><p>I yelled in annoyance as I attacked the blue Shellos with another scratch, making the Pokemon fall to the ground after Pluto tackled him, causing the blue slug to faint. "When are we going to get there!" Pluto just gave me an exasperated sigh. "Don't sigh at me Skipper, one Pokemon after another, all weak! It is getting quite annoying." He just shook his head, walking forward without me. "I don't know Lynx, but we are doing a good job fighting them off." Pluto turned to me, giving me a happy look. "Your really good at fighting and making strategies, maybe you had experience fighting when you were a human Lynx!"<p>

'_Now that I think about it, I have been fighting just on instinct..._' I though more about what Pluto said as we walked forward, hoping to find the two thieves soon. '_I thought it was because I'm a Vulpix now, but I get this exciting rush when I am fighting, like it's something I enjoy and do every day._' My thoughts lingered on the same subject, until I felt myself run into something blue. I looked forward to see I had ran into Pluto, the penguin Pokemon staring ahead into the pit of Beach Cave. I looked ahead of him to see Zubat and Koffing, with their backs turned to us, staring at Pluto's treasure with a thoughtful look on both of their faces.

"Uh...Hey!" At the sound of Pluto's voice, the duo jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to look at the source of the voice. Though soon enough, the surprise look on their faces were replaced by those arrogant smirks and their conceited and smug attitudes. "Well, well...if it isn't our friends the big chicken." I glared at the laughing Koffing, and watched as Pluto took a step back, only to take two steps forward. "G-give...Give me back what you stole from me!" He took one more step up, a determined look in the blue Pokemon's eyes. "That's my personal treasure, and is very important to me!"

Zubat looked down at the stone, a smile on his face. "Treasure...so this thing is valuable, huh?" Koffing examined the fragment along with Zubat, a smile on his face also. "It might be worth more then what we hoped for, all the more reason not to give it back!" They laughed, and I could feel anger boiling up inside of me. "Excuse me!" I stepped forward from behind Pluto, the duo looking at me with an amused look. "I suggest you give it back before I kick your ass!" Then to my never ending annoyance of these two, they started to laugh. "If you wanted it so bad," The two started speaking in unison. "Then come and get it!"

Zubat swiped at me, causing me to dodge on instinct and tackle him into the ground. "You know what Zu-Zu."** (I couldn't help but write that! XD) **A tick mark formed on the bat Pokemon's head, as he staggered back up. " I really hate it when people get cocky, but I love wiping that smug look off their faces." Zubat flew towards me in a blinded rage, I ducked under, only to have Koffing tackle me into the cave walls. I heard Pluto yell my name, as I stood up on my paws. I cringed at the light sting on my side but ignored it. I felt a fire burning in my throat, and let it out. Creating the move Ember, hitting Zubat and making him collide with the ground.

Soon enough, I saw bubbles hit Koffing, causing him to land next to his fellow thief. I felt myself chuckle at the sight of the two Pokemon, out of breath on the ground in pain. "Owowow" Koffing groaned in pain, trying to get up...trying. "We got ruffed up..." I walked over to the flinching Zubat, taking Pluto's stone, which he was trying to reach. "Thank you Zu-Zu!" My sweet tone of voice echoing through the cave. I gave Pluto back his personal treasure, a happy gleam in his eye as he put it back around his neck.

"...I actually got my Relic Fragment back." Pluto looked into my eyes, a grateful expression on his face. "Thank you so much Lynx, I couldn't have gotten it back without your help." A smile crossed my lips, I patted Pluto's shoulder with one of my tails. " No problem, it was my pleasure to help you knock those two down a few pegs." Pluto just smiled, then we hurried out of Beach Cave.

Back on the beach the sun was setting, the sky pink and orange with a tint of blue. Silence filled the beach, until Pluto started talking. "Wouldn't it be great to make historical discoveries, discover new lands, find lost treasures and relics...to go adventure the world." A dreamy look crossed his face as he looked at the sunset. "That's what I always dreamed of, then I found my Relic Fragment." Pluto took the stone off his neck, showing it to me. "See the strange pattern." I inspected the pattern, admiring how strange and yet beautiful it looked. "It must be a piece of a puzzle, a key to legendary place or area where precious treasure lies...at least that's what I think." He sighed, putting the Relic Fragment back around his neck. "That's why I want to join an Exploration team, I want to solve its mystery," Pluto looked down at the ground, his feet kicking the sand. "Earlier today, I tried to become an apprentice at Wigglytuff's Guild today...but I chickened out..."

Pluto looked back up at me, hope in his eyes. "Lynx where are you going to go, you lost your memory and somehow turned into a Pokemon..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know..." A sad sigh escaped my lips, my tails drooping to the ground and my ears flattening to my head. "Then would you be willing to be an exploration team with me Lynx?" A thoughtful look crossed my face. '_If I join I could maybe gain my memories back, and have fun while doing it...'_ I looked at Pluto, an even more hopeful expression on his face and a pleading look in his eyes. "Okay Skippers, I'll join, but our team name better be cool." Pluto tackled me into a hug with cries of thank you's and yells of joy. " Come on, let's go get registered in Wigglytuff's Guild!" He grabbed one of my tails, dragging me down the beach.

'_What have I gotten myself into to...!'_


	3. An

** I'm sorry but I will not be able publish new stories for about two weeks. Next week will be my birthday and I will be going to visit some relatives and will not have my computer, also the week after that I am going back to school, so I will be busy getting everything situated. Now instead of a chapter every week, it's going to be whenever I can. Though I will try to publish at least two chapters a month.**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
